Daemon Everchange
by Nancy-Mage
Summary: Marriow, Shami's Daemon, has never settled into anyone form. The witch consul heres of this, and sends her off with Lyra to resucue the children and protect Lyra. But the question that is unanswered is where this adventuer begins and ends for the teen.
1. Shami

Shami looks out the window at the glittering snow, sighing with longing to be out in the sun. Not cooped up waiting to speak with the witch consul, sighing Shami turns on the couch to face into the lavish room. Presently the sounds of a door clicking as the knob is turned, and out walk the Consul with two other people, an elderly looking man, and a little girl. I notice the girl immediately for her bright blonde hair, blinking as her daemon changes into a large mountain cat. I lock eyes with the Consul and he briefly motions for me to move into the back room, which serves as his office. I obediently enter leaving the threesome to their farewells, feeling the sharp eyes of the little girl on my back the whole time.  
  
"Tell me she gave you the creeps to," Shami asks Marriow standing awarded in the room.  
  
"Yes but those eyes see things we would probably never even think about," she answers changing into a Meadow Lark and perching respectfully on my shoulder.  
  
"Still it give me the creeps," the girl answers her daemon.  
  
"Yes she is a special one," the consul agrees entering the room. "But important also, the witches have been talking about her. But please have a seat I have a proposition to put forward to you," Dr. Lanselius motions to a chair in front of his desk. Shami sits looking around nervously, not used to being in such splendor or being before such a powerful man. Dr. Lanselius smiles at the girl many question in his mind for this girl.  
  
"I have heard of your abilities from a witch passing through, though not as noticed they are interested in you," Dr, Lanselius says taking a seat behind his desk.  
  
"I know a lot of people talk about me," Shami answers unphased. "Just depends on what you hear."  
  
The mans serpent daemon glares at Shami it's brilliant green eyes boring into her. "Okay then, I have heard that you are at least sixteen years of age, and your daemon has not settled yet. I have also have heard that you are one of the toughest fighters around, a renegade from many places."  
  
"If you want me to rejoin my witch clan you had better think again," the girl answers monotonely using it to hide her true feelings.  
  
"That's not what this is about, nor about any of the darker rumors. I have employment for you if you wish to take it," the consul says looking right at the girl.  
  
"What type of work?" She asks not meeting the man's eyes.  
  
"There is a group of Gypitans leaving soon to go rescue the children up at Bolvangar, I want you to go with them," Dr. Lanselius says.  
  
"I tend to be very busy, why should I take the time to go with them?" She girl asks receiving a sharp peck from Marriow. The man before the teenaged girl just looks at her.  
  
"Please excuse my rudeness sir," she answers quickly taking the hint.  
  
"It is a fair question though, I need someone to watch the girl Lyra, the blonde one you saw earlier. She is a key, and I believe that will open the door to chaos, I want you to watch her and follow her. Of course there will be money paid now and later," Dr. Lanselius adds smiling.  
  
"I can't deny you can I, you'll turn me over right?" Shami asks with a sigh.  
  
"You are sharp, let me fill you in on what I can tell you."  
  
The pair sit for several hours talking, while Dr. Lanselius. She learned of the Gobblers, Bolvangar, and mostly of Lyra. Nothing was said though about her mother, or the alethiometer. As the sun set behind the hills in the polar region, Marriow curled up as a fierce spotted cat in Shami's lap.  
  
-------------------------------------- - - - ------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So was it a good beginning? I hope it makes sence, I just love this sirries sooooooooooooooo much and I think that as long as I follow the books with new changes talking place I should be doing okay. Next Chapter up soon ^_^  
  
Peace, Mage 


	2. Preperations

A tall teenaged girl with thick dark hair, and darker eyes, walks over to a café with several of the Gypitan people standing in front of it. Boldly she walks up to the group smiling sweetly as she possibly can. "Can you any of you tell me who I would talk to join your party?" the girl Shami asks.  
  
The men look at her, smiles cross a few of their faces. "We are taking no woman on this track with us. So sorry there is no employment here for you," one of the men says.  
  
"Please sir, I have navigation and fighting skills. I can bring my own supplies if that is the concern," Shami answers. Her daemon slipping out of her jacket, changing into her Favorite form of a large white spotted cat, and landing neatly on the ground. She smiles as the men's attention turns to her, as they sense that something is different about this girl.  
  
"Girl you ain't even old enough to have a settled daemon, why would want to put you in danger. Now go run home to you mommy and daddy," one of the men says carefully.  
  
"I don't have any. But I would most appreciate it if one of you would be so kind as to point the direction in which either Lord Faa or Farder Coram may be found," Shami insists sounding firm.  
  
"I'll take you to Lord Faa if it's so important to you. Follow me we'll see if we can track him down," a man says stepping forward. He starts off towards an area buzzing with activity, as man unloaded supplies from the ship. They talked small talk as they walked, the teenager learns mostly that the man's name is Tony Costa.  
  
"That big man over there is Lord Faa, be sure to be respectful to him now," Tony warns pointing out a burly man with every feeling of authority and power. Shami shivers a little as she walks over to the man trying to look imposing or at least impressive. Before the man even her height is dwarfed as the imposing Lord Faa turns to her.  
  
"Lord Faa," Shami says bowing. "I have been sent by the which consol to request either to join you ranks or offer my skills under employment."  
  
The man turns to face her; eyes squinted slightly in the amberic light of the dock. "We have no room for more in our group girl. Even for those the consul may send," he says looking at her.  
  
Marriow at Shamis side changes rapidly into a hare shape, as the teen looks at Lord Faa. "Please sir give me a chance I'm as good as any of your men. I can fight, sled, and cook. I have my own sled and a small team, I promise I can carry my weight," the girl says trying to hide the fear of this man from her voice.  
  
"You think you can work equal or better than one of my men girl? Prove it, I want you here tomorrow one hour after the sun rises, bring what you need to show you skill. If you impress me then I will allow you to join. Now go it is late and we are about to stop for the day. By the way what is your name?" He asks looking around him at the men that had stopped working.  
  
"Shami Sir, thanks so much I will be her an hour after dawn," Shami turns to run off remembering her manners she turns to bow to the man then continues on her way. Behind her she hears muffled laughter, but Shami ignores it jogging all the way home.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Because of her life style Shami moved around a lot, so everything in her life was mobile. The house over her mead, her few pieces of skimpy furniture were either easily acquired in each town she stopped in, or folded to a very small size. Walking into her fur covered home, Shami is greeted by five large dogs. They jump up on her to greet her licking her face as the girl pushes her way in. "Hey get down if you all want dinner," Shami says as her daemon laughs from her spot on the rafters.  
  
"You think they really will let you get away without feeding them?" Marriow asks from her perch.  
  
"You could join them and find out if you want," Shami challenges pulling through the mass.  
  
"I'll pass today," the bird daemon says.  
  
"Whatever," Shami says reaching for several pieces of meat tied up in the crisscrossing rafters. "But right now what's important is prepare for the show tomorrow. We have to earn our way onto that trip."  
  
------------------------------------ - - - --------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Lookie evil. Maybe next chapter I'll tell you why her daemon can still change. :: Needs to top watch discovery channels.:: ::Goes off to write the next chapter:: 


End file.
